


Сквозь время и пространство

by bfcure



Series: Птицы на проводе [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Time Travel, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: В ТАРДИС звонит телефон. Абонент — Роза Тайлер, которая ещё не знакома с Доктором...
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Птицы на проводе [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203473
Kudos: 3





	Сквозь время и пространство

**Author's Note:**

> пост!4 сезон

Доктор снял мокрые плащ и пиджак, наугад нажал несколько кнопок. ТАРДИС загудела, перемещаясь во временную воронку.

Смешно. Именно Донна сказала ему, что он не должен путешествовать один. А сейчас она беспечно болтала с приятельницей по телефону, не помня, кто такой Доктор, и что она спасла целую вселенную. То, что другого выхода, кроме стирания памяти, не было, не утешало. Милая, гениальная, чудесная Донна Ноубл.

Доктор понимал, что без неё ему будет одиноко, но не подозревал, что настолько. Донна оставила лунный кратер в одном из сердец, а второе сжималось от чувства вины из-за Розы.

Доктору хотелось забрать её и никогда не отпускать больше всего на свете, но… Он не мог думать только о себе. У Розы была мама, отец, маленький брат. И человеческая жизнь — единственная, неповторимая и короткая (по меркам Повелителей времени, конечно). Так что в некотором смысле второй Доктор, родившийся благодаря метакризису, с одним сердцем и такой же короткой жизнью, как у Розы, стал подарком. Доктор надеялся, что Роза не посчитает его неудачной заменой.

Она и Доктор уже попрощались. Доктор сжёг звезду, но так и не сказал: «Я люблю тебя». Возможно, это благословение. Нет ничего хуже, чем признаваться в любви перед вечной разлукой. Всё равно было больно.

Доктор вздрогнул всем телом, когда в ТАРДИС зазвонил телефон.

— Алло? 

— Микки, прости, я приду на два часа позже, — услышал он знакомый голос.

— Роза?

— Вы не Микки. Я ошиблась номером, да? Простите.

— Постой! Какой год на Земле для тебя?

— Сегодня первое января 2005 года. Эй! Кажется, вы у меня об этом уже спрашивали. И сказали, что у меня будет хороший год.

— Не припоминаю такого. Но год правда будет отличный, Роза Тайлер.

— Хочется верить. Мне надоело работать в магазине и каждую субботу ходить в паб.

— Один известный музыкант сказал мне, что мы недооцениваем роль субботы в жизни английского идиота. Почти стихи.

Роза фыркнула, и Доктор рассмеялся.

— Вероятно, он был прав. Тем не менее… Всегда одно и то же. Скучно!

— Скоро всё изменится, я обещаю.

— Ладно. Но вы так и не представились. С кем я разговариваю?

— Я… путешественник.

— Тогда расскажите мне о своём самом любимом путешествии.

— Я постараюсь.

ТАРДИС остановилась, чтобы разговору, такому нужному для её Доктора, ничто не помешало.

Ветра времени отличались непредсказуемостью.


End file.
